


A Pre-Competition Bathroom Quickie

by emclementine



Series: 12 Days of YOI [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: On the 7th day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."He pulled the costume open at the back and yanked it down to hang at Yuuri’s waist. This left Yuuri exposed from the stomach up. Goosebumps prickled his skin as the cold air licked across the newly exposed flesh. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and kissed him deeply. Yuuri returned the kiss. Viktor had a point, he needed a distraction, and Viktor was very good at distracting him. "





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oopsie, sorry this one is posted late

            Yuuri was twitching with nerves. Viktor had become well accustomed to Yuuri’s tells that he was experiencing pre-competition anxiety. Yuuri was twitchier than a squirrel on amphetamines. He leaned over to rub his back soothingly. Yuuri took a steadying breath at the touch, but still fidgeted with nervous energy. “Yuuri maybe you should use the restroom before your program,” Viktor suggested.

            “I don't have to go. I just went before we came to the rink,” Yuuri replied, confused.

            “Nonsense. Come, come. I'll go with to help with your zipper,” Viktor shoved him along to a restroom far away from the crowds of the competition.

            “Viktor, I didn't even need to go to the bathroom. Why did you bring me all the way out here?”

            “Because, love, you are worrying and I want you to relax a little before you perform,” Viktor said.

            “Okay, so what was your grand relaxation plan?” Viktor smiled wickedly and pushed Yuuri into one of the stalls, shutting the door behind them. “Wha-?”

            “You see, Yuuri, I had a feeling this might happen. You are a magnificent skater, but you get stuck in your own head. So, I have prepared a distraction.” Viktor slipped his hands behind Yuuri’s back to slide his zipper down. He pulled the costume open at the back and yanked it down to hang at Yuuri’s waist. This left Yuuri exposed from the stomach up. Goosebumps prickled his skin as the cold air licked across the newly exposed flesh. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and kissed him deeply. Yuuri returned the kiss. Viktor had a point, he needed a distraction, and Viktor was very good at distracting him. Viktor smiled into the kiss. He reached down between their bodies to rub Yuuri’s crotch through his thin costume. Yuuri groaned at the slightly muted stimulation. Viktor kissed and nipped down Yuuri’s jawline to suck lightly at his neck. With the competition looming he couldn’t leave marks. Instead, he trailed his mouth up to Yuuri’s sensitive ears. Yuuri smothered a moan. Viktor’s strokes on Yuuri’s groin became more forceful and concentrated on the tip of his dick. The added friction from the fabric of his costume caused Yuuri to buck involuntarily into Viktor’s hand. Viktor pulled away from Yuuri and laughed when he tried to keep their bodies connected. “I have something better than kisses, though.” Yuuri scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Viktor reached down to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He pulled both his pants and underwear down and exposed his erect cock. Viktor was emboldened by Yuuri’s heated gaze and the idea that someone could walk on them at any time and figure out exactly what they were doing. It sent a thrill down Viktor’s spine. He stepped closer and grabbed both of Yuuri’s wrists. Viktor pulled until Yuuri’s hands brushed his ass. Yuuri realized what Viktor was trying to convey and grabbed his ass firmly in both hands and pulled them tighter together so that their erections ground against one another. They both moaned, Viktor louder than Yuuri. “I want you to fuck me, Yuuri,” Viktor purred into his ear. Yuuri spluttered.

            “Here? Bu-but, we don’t have any lube or anything, and we're in the bathroom what if someone walks in on us?” Yuuri bit his lip in worry, but did not release Viktor from his grasp.

            “As for you first concern…” Viktor turned around and leaned his forearm against the side of the stall. His other arm reached behind him to pull on a butt plug Yuuri had missed before. It left Viktor’s body with a small pop. Yuuri could see Viktor’s hole was shiny with excess lube and was already stretched to accommodate his cock. “I think you'll see I've taken care of that,” Viktor smirked over his shoulder. “As for your second concern,” Viktor pulled Yuuri in flush behind him, “you'll just have to make sure you take me hard and fast before anyone comes in here.” Yuuri couldn't argue with that logic, at least not with what seemed to be a majority of his blood pooled in his dick. Together they scrambled to free Yuuri’s erection from his costume. When they succeeded Yuuri rubbed his cock slowly against Viktor’s hole, coating it in the remaining lube. Yuuri pushed the head in slowly before pausing to let Viktor adjust. Viktor groaned with little regard for their current situation. He reached backwards to pull Yuuri in until he was buried completely inside Viktor’s tight entrance.

            “Oh god, Vitya. You feel so good. If only you could see yourself, the way your greedy ass is swallowing up my cock. Are you sure this was all for me and not you?” Yuuri teased. Viktor moaned and huffed a laugh.

            “You know what they say, kill two birds with one stone-ah!” Viktor yelped when Yuuri thrust roughly into him. Yuuri started up a slow, grinding pace. He used his hands on Viktor’s hips for leverage. Viktor whined each time he pressed on his prostate.

            “Now, now Vitya, you have to keep your voice down. We wouldn't want people to get suspicious. Imagine what the media would do if they caught us in such a compromising position.” Viktor whimpered at the thought. “I guess if you can't keep yourself quiet, I'll just have to do it for you.” He placed his hand firmly over Viktor's mouth and began to thrust harder into Viktor. Yuuri’s whole body felt like a live wire. The upcoming program, the threat of being caught. The door clicked open and voices floated in.

            “Where the hell did those two idiots run off to?” Yuri complained.

            “Maybe they found a quiet place to be alone. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other even before they were engaged,” Chris mused.

            “Gross, I don't wanna think about what Viktor does with that pig,” Yuri groused. Yuuri and Viktor watched as a shadow moved in front of the stall door. Yuuri looked at Viktor and decided he wanted to push him for putting them in such a precarious situation. His hand on Viktor’s mouth pressed more firmly as Yuuri resumed grinding deeply against Viktor’s prostate. Viktor grunted and the shadow near the door froze. Yuuri held his breath, but did not stop his hips. Viktor wiggled under his hands, only trying to move closer, push Yuuri deeper. Chris’s voice came from the nearby shadow.

            “Say, Yuri, lets go find Otabek. He's better company than those two anyway, wouldn't you say?”

            “Fine. No one could be worse than those two anyway,” Yuri mumbled as he and Chris exited the bathroom. Yuuri removed his hand from Viktor’s mouth and braced both arms on either side of his head to pound into Viktor. The adrenaline rush had their blood pulsing through their veins. Having almost gotten caught lit a fire in the two. Viktor rutted roughly against Yuuri and moaned so loudly his voice echoed around the bathroom. Yuuri lost his rhythm as he drove them both toward orgasm. His pace increased rapidly until the sound of Yuuri’s hips driving into Viktor echoed around the bathroom. He wrapped his hand around Viktor’s dripping cock and jerked quickly up and down his length. Viktor tensed as he came, his cum covering Yuuri’s hand. Viktor pulled Yuuri’s hand to his mouth and sucked and licked his cum off slowly. The feel of Viktor’s mouth on his fingers was enough to push Yuuri over the edge and fill Viktor with his cum. Viktor hummed happily and released Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri pulled out and quickly plucked the butt plug from Viktor’s hand. He pressed it back inside Viktor while he whined at the flash of overstimulation.

            “You're going to keep my cum inside you until after my short program, then we are going to go back to our hotel room and I'm going to fuck you slowly, properly. That way I can savor you. Understood?” Viktor nodded slowly, still slightly delirious with arousal.  They cleaned up and redressed quickly to rejoin the other skaters. Chris caught their eyes and gave them an exaggerated wink from across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are exhibitionists, it's a fact.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sadistprionnsa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
